


Truth for truth

by poly_pr1nce



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: It's a month after Andrew & Neil have signed their Dom/Sub contract and things are going well until Neil has a nightmare about his father





	Truth for truth

Neil groaned quietly, nuzzling into Andrew's pillow. Andrew felt himself smile slightly as he watched the redhead. They had signed the contract a month ago but Andrew was already so used to Neil being around - was almost used to sharing a bed with him every night. Neil had only slept in his dorm for the first week, but mostly slept at Andrew's the rest of the time. Sometimes he waited up for Andrew to get home from the club but Andrew had came home a few times to find Neil passed out on the sofa or in his bed. It was a nice feeling, even if Andrew couldn't entirely name it. He knew he loved Neil, but it felt more than that. He trusted his sub.  
Neil groaned quietly as he woke up, blinking slowly.  
"Morning, 'Drew," he mumbled after a few seconds and moved to snuggle closer to Andrew.  
"Morning, Neil," Andrew replied, gently kissing his forehead. Neil smiled sleepily, yawning as he spoke.  
"What time is it?"  
"Just after six," Andrew said, smoothing Neil's hair. "So there's time for a shower and breakfast before you have to leave for class."  
Neil hummed in agreement but made no move to get out of bed or peel himself away from Andrew. Andrew let him stay cuddled in for another minute before he sat up, raising his eyebrows when Neil whined.  
"Is there a reason you're being stubborn, pet?" he asked. Neil smirked faintly but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"I just..." He looked down, to where his hand was wrapped firmly around Andrew's wrist. "I just don't wanna get up yet."  
Andrew frowned. Neil was a brat but he wasn't clingy without a reason. Normally that reason was subspace, but that clearly wasn't what was happening now.  
"Ten minutes," he decided, "and then we're both getting up. Or we can get up now and have a longer shower together. It's your choice, Neil."  
Neil chewed his lip, not meeting Andrew's eye when he murmured "Ten minutes."  
"Alright," Andrew said as he lay back down. Almost immediately, Neil curled up against him, one hand clamped on Andrew's arm and the other tightly wound around Andrew's torso. Andrew frowned, carefully carding his free hand through Neil's mess of curls, which was now resting on his chest while the redhead tried to somehow bury himself in Andrew's body.  
"What's wrong, Pet?" Andrew asked lowly and Neil's head ducked slightly.  
After a few seconds, Andrew gently tugged at Neil's roots. "Neil," he said and the sub gasped quietly. "What's wrong?"  
"Just a stupid dream," Neil whispered. "It's not gone away yet, that's all."  
Andrew sighed, relaxing his grip on Neil's hair. "What was it about?"  
Neil hesitated. "Do I have to say?"  
Andrew frowned. "No, you don't have to. Not if you don't want to."  
Neil was quiet before he spoke again, voice vibrating against Andrew's chest.  
"It was about my father."  
Andrew focused on keeping his breathing even but he knew his heart rate sped up slightly. "You don't tall about him much."  
Neil half-shrugged. "You don't talk about foster care much."  
Andrew smirked slightly but it felt dry. "Fair enough."  
Neil hummed and they both fell silent again. Andrew didn't ask for details because he didn't want to force Neil to talk about his father if he wasn't ready to. They had plenty time for that later.  
Neil sat up slightly and looked at Andrew. "Do I get to change my answer to a longer shower instead?"  
Andrew smiled. "Yes, you do," he said and Neil got out of bed before padding over to the bathroom with Andrew behind him.  
In the shower, Andrew gently washed Neil's hair and massaged the shower gel into his skin, being careful not to linger anywhere for too long. By the time he was cleaned off, Neil almost had his bratty spark back in his eyes.  It was closer than it had been earlier, at least.  
"Feeling better?" Andrew asked and Neil shrugged, running his fingers through Andrew's hair.  
"A bit." His lips curved slightly and he pulled Andrew closer for a kiss.  "Ok maybe more than a bit."  
Andrew finished rinsing them and shut the shower off before he had to turn the dial to blue cause honestly fuck that. Neil pouted and Andrew grinned, shaking his head and getting out the shower.  
"Later tonight, if you're still interested," he said and Neil sighed but got out the shower and let Andrew dry him.  
"Yes, Sir," he muttered and Andrew bit his thigh, smirking at the noise Neil made.  
"Behave, Brat."  
"Or what?" Neil challenged. His tone was slightly flat but it was a lot better than half an hour ago.  
"Or I'll have to fetch that spiked cock cage for you to wear all day," Andrew replied and Neil groaned. He had found out the hard way that Andrew was serious about that cage two weeks ago. It had been a fun weekend.  
"Fine," he sighed and Andrew kissed him gently before sending him to get dressed.  
Once they were both dressed and downstairs, Andrew started making breakfast while Neil sat at the table counter.  "What classes do you have today?"  
Neil sighed. "Advanced math, physics, computer science, calc and afternoon gym. And then training, obviously," he said and Andrew hummed in the back of his throat, flipping the bacon in the pan. "What time are you heading to the club?"  
"Around eight," Andrew said. "I'm going over to Wymack's for dinner around six."  
Neil pouted and Andrew smirked as he put the bacon and eggs on the plates, carrying them over to the counter top.  "You can come over whenever you want, but I won't be back until after midnight."  
"Can't you get Aaron to do your job tonight?" Neil asked, pushing his food around his plate.  
Andrew knew how to control his facial expressions and voice but he still felt himself frowning slightly at Neil's bowed head. Whatever had happened in that nightmare must have been a little too close to home. And whoever Neil's father was, Andrew had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to like him if they ever met.  
"I'll see how early Aaron's willing to come in," Andrew conceded. "And I'll be home within half an hour of that. Otherwise it'll be between midnight and one."  
"Alright," Neil said quietly. Andrew reached over the counter and gripped the back of his sub's neck, making him yelp at the sudden pain through his scalp.  
"I don't care about the details," Andrew said, easily sliding into his Dom voice and getting a shudder from Neil. "And I won't ask for them. But when I get home tonight, I expect an explanation for what was so bad about that nightmare. I want you to tell me why it's stuck in your head this much. And you can ask me anything you want about my time in foster care in return. Truth for truth. Do you understand, Pet?"  
"Yes," Neil breathed, groaning quietly when Andrew tightened his grip.  
"Manners, Brat."  
"Yes, Master."  
Andrew let go, sitting back in his chair and gesturing to Neil's plate. "Eat your breakfast."  
Neil gazed at him with owlish eyes for a few seconds before blinking back to himself and started wolfing down the eggs. "Take your time," Andrew warned, smiling minutely when Neil immediately slowed down.  
After breakfast, Neil left for class. Andrew wanted to be able to tell him to just leave them for today, that he could catch up tomorrow but he knew that wasn't fair. Even if it was what Neil probably needed.  
Sighing, Andrew went through to his home office and started going through files and papers for the club.

...

"You two are early," Abby said as she moved to hug Aaron while Andrew attempted to duck out the way. "Oh, no you don't," Abby said and Andrew groaned but let her hug him quickly before pulling away and heading into the house. He and Aaron had pulled up outside the house within five seconds of each other which, considering they hadn't planned or arranged it and neither of them were due for another half hour, was saying something for twin intuition.  
"Didn't have anything else to do," Aaron said as a way of explanation and Andrew hummed absently in agreement. He left Aaron with Abby and headed through to the living room where Wymack was in his armchair.  
"Tell that idiot to get himself into the gym first thing in the morning," he said and Andrew realised he was on his phone.  "And tell Josten to get his ass in training tomorrow - I know you two have classes together. I don't care if he puts up a fight, drag him there for all I care." He hung up before the poor Fox on the other end could answer. Sighing, Wymack stood up, putting his phone in his pocket as he turned towards the door. He raised an eyebrow at Andrew leaning against the wall. They had all gotten used to how quietly the twins could move around, especially Andrew, long ago and it was an old conversation by now.  
"I know that face," Wymack said instead. "What's wrong?"  
"When was the last time Neil was at practice?" Andrew asked.  
"Yesterday," Wymack said slowly. "He was distracted as fuck though. He didn't show up for morning gym or afternoon gym, and unless he was playing for someone else he wasn't at training either."  
Andrew frowned, chewing the inside of his cheek.  
"Is there a reason you're suddenly concerned for one of my idiotic players?"  
"He said he was going to training today," Andrew said.  "But he didn't even mention morning gym. I figured he had just swapped it for a double afternoon one instead."  
Wymack leaned back against the sofa, pursing his lips and clearly trying not to smirk.  
"You're gonna make me ask aren't you?"  
Andrew felt himself smirk slightly. "Ask what?"  
Wymack huffed. "Figured he'd met someone. How long have you two been together?"  
"He signed my contract a month ago," Andrew said and Wymack nodded slowly.  
"But you made him a deal before that right?"  
"Six months or so," Andrew agreed and Wymack laughed.  
"So you're the reason he went to Bee in the first place."  
Andrew shrugged and Wymack shook his head. "I can't decide whether or not to be surprised that you can deal with his attitude problem."  
"He's a brat," Andrew agreed. "But he's a good one."  
Wymack walked forward, lightly messing Andrew's hair up. "As long as he can still play, and you're in a better mood, I've not got an issue with it," he said before heading through to the kitchen where Abby and Aaron now were.  "Abby, you owe me fifty dollars."  
Abby looked up from the oven before noticing the smirk on Wymack's face. She sighed and looked at Andrew. "You're dating Neil aren't you."  
"You two bet on that?" Andrew asked instead of answering and Abby shook her head.  
"He bet you would be interested in him because I'd that attitude problem. I said that would put you off."  
Andrew shrugged. "Better pay up then."  
Aaron laughed. "Oh I'm gonna be so rich."  
Andrew raised an eyebrow at his twin, who smirked at him. "Most of us at the club bet on whether or not Neil was gonna get a contract. Matt, Seth me and Renee all said he would - Dan, Allison and Kevin said he wouldn't."  
"What's the pit up to?"  
"Almost triple figures."  
"How much of that is Katelyn getting before it goes in your pocket?" Andrew remarked and Aaron flipped him off. "What time does the movie finish tonight?" Andrew asked. While he was meant to be heading to the club around eight, Aaron was picking Katelyn up at nine for a date, but had agreed to come by the club so Andrew could head home before closing time for once.  
Aaron shook his head. "Katelyn canceled - she said she's not feeling well and doesn't want to risk it if it's gonna be anything contagious. I'm just heading the club after this so I can cover you the whole time if you want to head back to Neil."  
Andrew nodded. "Thanks, yeah."  
Abby shut the oven, apparently not impressed by how the lasagne was cooking.  
Andrew looked back to Wymack.  "Have Neil's parents ever shown up at games before?"  
Wymack's gaze turned cold and Andrew already knew he wasn't gonna get along with Neil's parents.  
"No," Wymack said gruffly.  "Thankfully. I think his uncle showed up once but that was only for the finals one year. Other than that he's not got any family."  
Andrew raised an eyebrow at the man. "What are you not saying?"  
"Why are you asking about his parents?" Wymack countered and Andrew realised how bad this could actually be - how shit Neil's parents could be. Wymack hadn't gotten this cold since Andrew and Aaron had told him about some of the worse homes they'd been in before.  
"He's not asking for you to meet them, right?"  
"No," Andrew said. "And I don't think I want to. He said he had a nightmare about his father but didn't wanna talk about it - I pointed out he hardly mentions his parents and he pointed out I hardly ever mention foster care before yous. How bad are his parents?"  
Wymack glared at the wall for a few seconds before speaking.  
"I've never met them but I've heard of them. Everyone has."  
Andrew frowned and Wymack rubbed a hand over his face. "His surname's Wesninski."  
Andrew paused for a moment before the name registered and he put a face and first name to it. When it did he felt his face go pale and Wymack nodded.  
"Are you fucking serious." Andrew couldn't even make it a question. Aaron frowned, looking between them.  
"What did I miss?" he asked. "What's Wesninski mean?"  
"Nathan Wesninski," Andrew said. "The Butcher of Baltimore."  
Aaron stared at him. "No fucking way. He killed his so- he killed his son when he was a kid, he can't be related to Neil."  
"No," Wymack cut in. "His wife and son disappeared over a decade ago, when the kid was around nine or ten. They found traces of them across the whole fucking country and Europe but couldn't catch up to them soon enough. The trail went dead when they found the wife's body in California a couple years back. They assumed the boy was dead too. It's been a cold case since."  
Andrew felt like punching the fucking wall.  
"Don't say you got Neil from California that same year."  
"I didn't," Wymack said. "I got him from Arizona the year after. But his hair and eyes were brown and he didn't have a mark on his face but he never changed out with the other guys. He always went in a stall. But he's a Fox so no one really questioned it. Then he disappeared for two years and showed up with that hair and those eyes and all the scars from his ex. But it was obvious his father was an asshole from day one - he was more skittish than you pair were."  
Aaron swallowed loudly. Andrew swore, switching between English and German.  
"Wait," Aaron said. He looked at Andrew before glancing back to Wymack, who was still standing stoic behind one of the chairs in the kitchen. "You said he had an asshole father - how do you know he didn't have an asshole mother?"  
"Cause one time I got pissed and started walking towards him and he flinched back like he expected to get hit - and he always keeps any man old enough to be his father at arms length. But with Abby.. I don't know how he is during his physicals, but he usually let's her patch him up without too much drama."  
Andrew growled and Aaron's gaze snapped over to him.  
"Calm -"  
"Don't," Andrew cut in, "tell me to calm down."  
Aaron scowled and Andrew had to bite back another remark he knew he'd regret.  
"How do you know it was his father not his uncle?" Aaron asked.  
"Cause I met his uncle at one of the finals - I just remember him being called Stuart, no surname. But he was British."  
Andrew switched back to swearing in German.  
"Is that another Butcher link?" Aaron asked.  
"The Butcher married a girl from a British crime family," Andrew muttered. Wymack looked at Aaron, who repeated it and Andrew realised he was still speaking German.  Fuck.  
Wymack groaned lowly.  
"I don't know if he's the Butcher's son, but if he is... it would make sense, given who his ex is."  
Andrew punched the wall.  
"Hey-!"  
Before Aaron could get the rest of his sentence out Andrew was halfway down the hall and heading up the stairs. He pushed open Kevin's bedroom door, not bothering to knock.  
"What the fuck Andrew-"  
"What do you know about the Butcher's son?"  
Kevin froze and stared at Andrew. Eventually he swallowed and asked, "What?"  
"It's important. I know you met him when you and Riko were kids."  
"Yeah, two days or something before we heard he and his mother disappeared," Kevin said slowly. "Why?"  
"Just tell me if he had any distinctive scars," Andrew growled. Fuck. He really had to watch that.  
Kevin narrowed his eyes at him but sighed and rubbed at his face.  
"Uhm... he had something on his shoulder- the right one I think. Some sort of burn, maybe from an iron or something. It looked bad."  
Andrew swore and was storming back down the hall with Kevin chasing him down the stairs.  
"Wait, why?"  
"Neil's got a fucking burn mark on his right shoulder from an iron," Andrew muttered. Kevin froze but Andrew ignored him, heading out the front door without bothering to go through the kitchen. No way could he stay here and have dinner with this in his mind. Fuck fuck fuck.  
He got in his car, reversing and pulling away from Wymack's house and sped down the street, hitting 50mph by the time he was at the Cross Section.  
When he got home, Andrew quickly parked the car in his driveway but didn't get out. Instead he groaned loudly, resting his head against his forearms on the wheel. What the fuck was he meant to do now? He couldn't force Neil to tell him, he couldn't ask if he was the fucking Butcher's son. But he couldn't just let it go - he couldn't just let his sub blatantly keep something that big a secret between them. Not when it clearly impacted him so badly.  
Sighing, Andrew got out the car, slamming his door behind himself as he walked quickly up the garden to his house, not bothering to be surprised when the door was already unlocked. When he went in there was a slight clatter in the kitchen. Neil appeared in the doorway about ten feet in front of him a few seconds later.  
"You're home early," he said.  
Andrew forced himself to shrug and walk calmly up to Neil.  
"I heard you weren't at practice today," he said and Neil lowered his gaze. "It seemed pretty obvious something's bothering you if you lied to me about that - and gym."  
Neil scratched at his neck and glanced up at Andrew before lowering his gaze back to the floor.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why did you lie, Pet?" Andrew held onto his composure enough to keep his tone even but couldn't stop some darkness seeping into it. Neil chewed his lip.  
"The nightmare was still in my head and I knew I couldn't focus - I knew I'd take it too far at practice. Same with the gym."  
Andrew processed that as he stood in front of Neil.  
"You remember what I told you this morning?"  
"Yes," Neil breathed.  
"Are you going to make me repeat myself?" Fuck why couldn't he keep his tone even - fuck shit.  
"No," Neil said. "I'm not."  
Andrew forced himself to relax and gripped the back of Neil's neck and tugged at his hair sharply, forcing him to look up.  
"I'll tell you about the nightmare," Neil said. "But I need to give you some back story first."  
Andrew nodded and waited for Neil to continue. Neil swallowed. Andrew could feel his pulse hammering against his palm.  
"Have you ever heard of the Butcher of Baltimore?"  
One breath. "Yes." And out. In. And out. "Everyone has."  
Neil started to lower his gaze again and Andrew tugged slightly to keep those blue eyes on his own.  
"What about him?"  
Neil sighed. "You already know my - my other name."  
"Nathanial," Andrew stated, hating how Neil flinched and tried to hide it. Fuck. This was real.  
"Yeah," his sub whispered. "That one. I was named after my father, Nathan." He took a breath. "Nathan Wesninski." Neil searched Andrew's eyes and Andrew didn't bother trying to hide the acknowledgement.  
"The Butcher of Baltimore," he said and Neil swallowed, nodded.  
"He's my father."  
"I thought his wife and son died years ago. They found the bodies on the beach," Andrew said and Neil shook his head.  
"My mother ran away with me when I was eight. He would've let us disappear but she stole a lot of his money - he worked for the Moryama's. She took half a millions dollars of blood money from him, Andrew. His men came after us. We ran all over the country and Europe. He caught up with us when I was seventeen and my mother took the worst of it. She died on the beach in California. I burned her in the car and buried her bones. But I didn't know how to survive on my own so I washed up dry in Arizona after hitchhiking most of the way. Wymack found me a couple months later, near the end of the school year and moved me here."  
Andrew watched Neil's face for any hint of a lie but didn't find any.  
"Did Riko know it was you when you two were contracted?"  
"No," Neil said. "Not at first. I had brown hair and contacts, and he didn't join the dots until he saw my scars - the burn on my shoulder, the really deep gash marks on my stomach and the gravel burn on my side were all there when I was a kid. I met him and Kevin two days before my mother took me. I wasn't sure if he'd remember me but he remembered the burn and gashes."  
Neil's pulse  hammered quicker and Andrew tightened his grip.  
"I tried to lie to him, but he kept demanding. I told him an iron had fallen on me and that I'd been in a fight. He believed it for a while but then he found my contacts and hair dye. He threw it all away and got dye remover. I was screaming the whole time but he kept shoving my head underwater to get me to shut up. As soon as he saw my real eyes and hair he put it all together. That's when he started the knife play, since he claimed I'd be really into it. I thought he'd kill me or rape me if I said no or tried to fight."  
Neil's voice was barely a whisper and Andrew briefly imagined killing Riko slowly and painfully before he brought himself back to the present and the shaking sub in front of him.  
"Neil, pet," Andrew murmured as he brought Neil close to him, holding the redhead tightly. "I'm so fucking sorry you had to go through all of that. I know how scary it is to be in that situation and I'm so proud of you for telling me."  
Neil gulped, turning his face into Andrew's neck.  
"What do you mean?"  
Andrew forced himself to breathe, to focus on the facts. That always helped.  
"A lot of the foster homes I was in were shit. But when I was seven, nine and twelve I got put in ones with peadophiles. When I was seven, my foster brother pushed me out of a tree in winter and I broke my arm and leg. I was stuck in bed for weeks. He raped me twenty times in twenty five days. Every time he held a knife to my throat and said he'd kill Aaron if I tried to fight or scream. Aaron walked in on what would've been the twenty first time and screamed bloody murder. The foster parents gave us back and it was pretty obvious what had been going on."  
Neil hiccuped and Andrew rubbed his back as he forced himself to keep going.  
"When we were nine we got put in a home with an elderly couple - they tried to have an orgy with us but Aaron was smart enough to dose up on their sleeping pills cause he knew they wouldn't rape us if we were asleep. I still don't know how he figured that one out. I guess he just knew they'd find it hotter if we consented to them or something. I was too busy having flashbacks to be any use to him."  
Andrew sighed, pausing to run his hands through Neil's hair. Once he had grounded himself and made sure his sub was still listening he continued.  
"And then when we were twelve we got put with Cass and her husband Richard. We loved them - Cass was a great mother and Richard really seemed to care about us. They helped us with our homework and let us eat whatever we wanted and we got our own room which locked from the inside and a bathroom to share. Everything was perfect.  Then her biological son Drake came back from base - he was a marine but came home during the holidays. Cass had already sent him photos of us and told him she was planning on adopting us. He was great at first - a protective and jokey big brother who knew cool stuff about guns and war and ships. Then when Cass went to the store one time with Aaron and Richard was at work, Drake raped me. He had learned how to tell us apart and told me if I told anyone he would make me watch him fuck Aaron.  That he'd tie me up and make me watch and listen and that I'd get off on it. Then every time he raped me he would tell me another fantasy about the three of us. How picture perfect it would be, having us both under him. I knew how to stay quiet within a week. Sometimes he would try to suffocate me, just to see how I'd react. Most of the time I had to tell him I liked it - then I started actually getting horny and he noticed and took advantage of that, claiming I loved him and was obviously enjoying it since I got hard and finished. I hated it. But I loved Cass and Richard and Drake was only ever there during the holidays. I thought it was worth it. But Aaron knew something was up. He saw me cutting myself in the bathroom and worked it out pretty quick after that. I didn't want him to tell Cass so I got him to agree to a short juvie sentence instead. We broke into a corner store and stole some alcohol and matches, waited for the pigs to show up before running. We set the field outside on fire. That was a year, easy. We kept resisting arrest and fighting the pigs so that added a few months to the sentence."  
Andrew sighed, smiling slightly. "Wymack found us at juvie - he was running the rehab hockey team that year, and we both got close to him. He adopted us at the end of the eighteen months and moved us down here. He and Abby took us in without any questions or anything. And Kevin was cool. Annoying as fuck but still a good brother."  
Andrew relaxed his grip when Neil pulled away slightly to look at him, eyes owlish.  
"Andrew..."  
"I'm telling you this so you understand; I know what it's like to be scared of the people who are meant to protect you. And I know what it's like to have to choose between two horrible choices. You don't have to keep that part of your past from me, Neil." Andrew stroked Neil's scars and burn marks on his face. "You don't have to keep anything from me. You are allowed but you don't have to. Do you understand?"  
Neil nodded. "Yes," he said when Andrew raised his brow slightly. "I understand."  
Andrew kissed his forehead. "Good boy," he murmured. "Now what we're you making in the kitchen when I got home?"  
Neil smiled sweetly. "I was starting on dinner, Master."  
"Then let's go back to that, pet," Andrew said and Neil nodded, leading them both into the kitchen. Andrew sat at the table and kept an eye on his sub as he went around sorting their dinner which turned out to be a vegetarian curry.


End file.
